Indulge
by Mina1914
Summary: On a rainy day, Arthur returns to his shared apartment, and indulges himself with his "pet".


Of course it had to be pouring. Of course it had to be pouring rain after work, so Arthur had to run home, holding his briefcase over his head. He knew he should've brought his umbrella, but he decided to risk it. And now look where it's gotten him. With a sour expression, he jogged in the direction of his apartment, which he knew was near. And once the apartment complex came into view, he broke into a sprint towards it, seeking warmth of his heated blankets.

The rain drummed steadily against the roof of the building once he shoved past the entrance, into the not-much-warmer lobby. He strode past the front desk, and made his way to the staircase. After climbing up those, he paced down the long hallway, to the door that was labeled 112. He took out his keys and shoved the right one into the lock, before he twisted his wrist, a click sounding. He reached down to turn the doorknob, and push the door open, a relieved sigh blowing from his lips.

"Ivan!", he called as he clicked the door shut behind him, looking around the living room. He listened for footsteps, but none came. With another sigh, he yanked off his soaked trench coat and walked to the laundry hamper that was in the bathroom, before he opened it and threw it in. Then, he went to his bedroom to change into a more leisurely outfit. Once he returned to the living room, he began looking for his companion. But, he wasn't too hard to find.

Ivan was curled up on the couch in the living room, his blanket wrapped around his frame. His eyes were closed, his eyelashes resting on his cheeks. Arthur smiled and paced to the couch, to sit beside him. He began to stroke his light blonde hair, watching him as he stirred lightly. As expected, his eyes opened to look at Arthur, his master. Arthur's smile extended, "Hello." Ivan sat up and grinned, before he leaned over to wrap his arms around his neck, nuzzling his face into him.

Arthur patted him on the back, but then began to push him away. "Now, now. Did you forget your proper greeting?", he ask sternly, pretending to be angry. Ivan blinked and then looked at him with apologetic eyes. Then, he leaned forward to press his lips to Arthur's, closing his eyes once more. Arthur hummed in satisfaction, and began to kiss back, sliding his arms around Ivan's waist, pulling him closer.

Ivan crinkled his nose in discomfort, but continued to move his lips with Arthur's nonetheless. Once Arthur ran out of breath, he pulled back to smile at Ivan. Ivan attempted to smile but it came out as a grimace. Arthur arched a brow, "What's the matter?" Ivan frowned, and shook his head. Arthur eyed him but let it be. "Were you lonely?", he asked lightly, scooting away to give him room. Ivan pressed his lips together, and decided to lie. He nodded. Arthur smiled, as if he was pleased.

An idea had crept into Arthur's mind, a smirk spreading over his lips. "Should I solve that?", he offered, although he wouldn't take no for an answer. Ivan grew rigid and looked at him in absolute fear. Arthur licked his lips and stood. He reached down to grab Ivan's arm and yank him up, a small gasp coming from the other. Ivan was standing on his feet, and Arthur did not like that at all. "What are you doing? Get on your hands, animal.", he snarled, reaching up to push down on Ivan's head.

Ivan instantly got down on his hands and knees, and looked up at Arthur with hidden hatred in his eyes. Arthur smiled down at him, and then patted him on the head, "Good pet." Then, he grabbed a fistful of his hair, and began pulling him towards the bedroom. Ivan grit his teeth and bit back a pained yelp, not wanting to give Arthur the pleasure of that sound. He followed Arthur on all fours, feeling anger and fear boil inside him.

Once they made it to the doorway of the bedroom, Arthur moved behind him and kicked him in, before he walked in after and locked the door behind him. Ivan curled into a ball on the floor where he had landed from Arthur's aggressive kick, not wanting to do what he wanted. Arthur looked down at him with a disgusted expression before he bent down to grab onto his shirt and yank him up. "Get on the bed.", he growled with a threatening tone, glowering at Ivan.

Ivan silently did as he was told, getting back down on his hands and knees to crawl to the bed. He reached up with his hands and pulled himself up with a small grunt, before he sat down on the comforter, looking away from Arthur. Arthur walked around the bed, and stood beside where Ivan was sitting. "Arms up.", he commanded, and waited until Ivan did so. Once he did as he was told, Arthur reached down to grab onto his shirt and yank it up, over his head.

He threw it on the floor, and reached to the waistband of Ivan's sweatpants - something that he always wore so it would be easy to take off. "Lift your hips.", Arthur said. Ivan bit his lip, and placed his hands on the bed behind him to raise his hips. He looked away once Arthur pulled it down his thighs, and off his feet.

Arthur returned his eyes to him, roaming over his body. He then reached over to wrap his fingers around the shaft of Ivan's soft penis, and began to pump his hand up and down. Ivan remained silent, staring at the floor. He hated how he felt arousal form in his abdomen, his hands clenching by his sides.

He began to breathe heavily, his chest raising and falling. Arthur pulled his hand away once he noticed Ivan's arousal, a pleased smile on his lips. "Give me your hands.", Arthur said, walking to the headboard. Ivan raised his arms behind his head, waiting for him. Arthur unlocked the handcuffs that always dangled from the headboard for situations like this, and clicked the cuffs around Ivan's wrists.

Ivan kept his eyes closed as Arthur moved to his feet and began tying them with the rope that was fastened to the feet of the bed. Once he was restrained to the bed, Arthur began to undress instantly.

Ivan could hear the ruffle of fabric and footsteps, his heart accelerating. Then he felt an added weight to the bed. He could feel Arthur sit on his waist, straddling him.

"Open your eyes.", he heard him say, Ivan hesitating. When he didn't oblige, a harsh slap met with his cheek. Ivan whimpered, and opened his eyes, looking up at Arthur.

"Good. Now, I want you to watch me.", he said and then leaned over to the nightstand and snatched the lubricant bottle. After spreading some over three fingers, he let it warm. Once a few moments passed, he raised his hips, his shins supporting him on both sides of Ivan.

He reached back to spread his backside apart and prod his entrance with a lubricated finger. He pushed one in all the way, and then instantly added a second. He sucked in a breath at the uncomfortable feeling, but it didn't hurt. He looked down at Ivan, who was watching him with embarrassment, his face flushed.

With a smile, Arthur began to move his two fingers in and out, stretching them apart and thrusting them back in. He added the third one, his mouth opening slightly at the width of his fingers.

Ivan licked his lips, watching him as he gasped occasionally, and his eyes close but then open again. Once Arthur was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out, and reached down to stroke Ivan's cock, spreading the remaining lubricant over the shaft and head.

Ivan trembled below him, and waited for what was coming. He was glad that Arthur wasn't going to be the one fucking him, seeing as he was always extremely rough. But now that he was going to ride him, Ivan was a bit relieved.

"I..can't wait..to feel your big cock inside of me.", Arthur whispered, a smile spreading over his lips. With amusement, he noticed how Ivan looked away and blushed.

Without waiting another moment, Arthur promptly eased down onto Ivan's erection, the head pushing past the ring of muscles, earning a groan from Arthur. He sat down completely on Ivan's cock, the stretch making Arthur crane his head back.

"Y-You're so big..", he breathed, licking his lips. Ivan clenched his eyes shut, and hated how the intense heat and pressure felt good.

Once Arthur lifted himself, a breathless gasp came from him. Arthur placed his hands on his own, spread-out, thighs, and began to harshly lower and raise his hips. Ivan craned his back, and clenched his hands, the leaving and returning heat making him squirm and pant.

Arthur groaned occasionally, and thew his head back, rolling his hips. He began to stroke himself feverishly as he raised and lowered himself roughly on Ivan's cock, feeling it fill him completely, repeatedly.

Arthur could feel heat building on his skin, spreading out, and meeting at his face, making his cheeks and ears turn pink. He began to sweat lightly, the excessive thrusts wearing him out swiftly.

"Oh god, yes, ah! Fuck..", Arthur began to moan, his eyebrows furrowing. He moved his hands up his stomach and chest, to his hard nipples, and began to play with them, his eyebrows twitching.

Ivan couldn't help himself, and began to thrust up into Arthur as he came down, earning a louder groan from Arthur's throat. "Good..yes!", Arthur panted and propped up on his feet to obtain better leverage. And so he could thrust himself down on his cock at a faster pace.

Ivan bucked his hips up into him repeatedly, Arthur letting his weight pull him back down onto his cock as he did so, which made it a lot more rough and deep.

Arthur slowed down his hand on his own cock, adding more pressure around the head and base. He felt pre-cum slip over the head, and over his fingers. He spread it over his shaft, making his strokes slicker.

He licked his lips and felt immense pleasure flow down into his balls and cock whenever Ivan pressed against his prostate, making him tremble and almost lose balance.

With only a few more thrusts, Arthur came with a groan, onto Ivan's stomach and a bit on his chest. Ivan hadn't finished yet, but he was panting heavily, and his face was flushed to his ears.

Arthur's chest heaved with each intake of breath. He raised himself off of Ivan's reddish arousal, hearing the vulgar squelching as it slid out of his wide hole.

He leaned down over Ivan and pressed a strong, passionate kiss to his lips, raising a hand to caress his cheek lovingly. He moved his lips with Ivan's, until he had to pull back to pant again. As he regained his breath, he stared into Ivan's irises, his lips slowly growing into a soft smile.

"I love you.", he said breathlessly, as he had said this many times before. His "pet" remained silent, and looked away. With a smile, Arthur pressed a peck to his cheek and temple before he reached back to wrap his fingers around the base of Ivan's neglected erection.

With only a few strong tugs, Ivan came onto Arthur's back - who was straddling his abdomen, his breaths coming out as gasps, his head arched back and his hands clenching tightly into fists, his short nails forming small crescent indents in his palms.

Arthur hummed, feeling the hot semen land on the small of his back. With a sigh, he climbed off of Ivan, and walked to their bathroom, to grab a rag, and wet it. He walked back to the bedroom, and approached Ivan to wipe his cum off his stomach and chest.

He reached around his waist to wipe Ivan's off his back. He then glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, glad it was late so he could go to sleep.

"I will feed you tomorrow, dear.", he said as he began to untie the ropes around Ivan's ankles, and then walked to the headboard to unlock his handcuffs. Ivan pulled his limbs in close, closing his eyes. Arthur watched him with a loving expression, and then climbed in beside him. He pulled the thick comforter over them, and sighed gratefully. He glanced at the back of Ivan's head, and then turned on his side to face him, and draped an arm over his pet's waist.

"Goodnight.", Arthur whispered, and pressed his lips to the nape of Ivan's neck. Ivan shivered, and his tension melted away from the warmth and the caressing, and inside, a vague fondness was forming for his master, finally. This wasn't too bad. A smile perked at his dried lips.


End file.
